


Approbation

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy came across a video file that doesn't make him feel quite alone anymore. Takes Place After Go For The Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approbation

-The only thing to do with good advice is to pass it on. It is never of any use to oneself-

-Oscar Wilde-

Ziggy couldn't sleep which in itself was a bad thing. He tended to get into trouble when he couldn't sleep. Partly he can blame the fact that he was the shiny new green ranger. Another part of him didn't want to be the shiny new green. The thing was bonded to him and he was stuck. Every time, he laid his head down to sleep. He got nightmares about the wasteland, monsters, and Venjix. He had no idea what to do. It didn't help that the doc and his new teammates were watching his every move.

He tried drowning his thoughts in mindless web surfing for a few hours. You know…watching a couple of cute animal videos and cartoons. He was about to shut it down when something caught his eye. It was a single file folder labeled Power Ranger Videos. At first, he thought it was Dr. K's training videos. Boy, wasn't he surprised when he clicked on it?

There were tons of pictures and videos about us…he meant…them…the other Power Rangers. There were too many files to go through each and every one of them. He had to do this right. He closed his eyes and moved the mouse around until he clicked onto a file.

He opened his eyes to see a video playing. Where ever it was…it kind of reminded him of Star Trek with the consoles everywhere and how the room was organized.

"Damon, the video is on," A female computer voice said.

"Give me a minute….I am almost finished….there!" The voice said.

He heard some banging noise then a bald black man in a green jump suit appeared into view from under the console.

"Okay, DECA. I don't know why I have to do this."

"This is a record for the history of…." DECA said. Damon smiled and waved her silence.

"I know…I know…but I am not that interesting. If any future power ranger is worth their salt, they will skip to the good videos."

"Damon…."

If he didn't know better, DECA sounded like she was getting annoyed.

"Okay…okay…I will do it. Future reference, computers are bossy."

He burst out laughing at Damon's words. Quickly, he covered his mouth in hopes he didn't wake anyone up.

"You have no idea, man. No idea," He said with a grin.

"I guess…I have to introduce myself. My name is Damon Henderson. I am Lost Galaxy Green. I am a mechanic by trade. I guess the most interesting thing about me is I had no desire to be a power ranger before I became one," Damon said as he took a seat in front of the screen.

His body just phased at Damon's words. His mouth just dropped. He thought…he was the only one.

"I bet you are asking yourself, man…How is that possible? Right time, right place? Or Wrong time, wrong place…depending on how you look at it. Maybe, it was fate or destiny if you believe in that sort of thing. It just happened. Kai wanted to use the Mega ship to drive it into some wrap portal. Serious, man…he can't drive. He was panicking like a fish out of water when the alarms went off. I was amused but I couldn't leave him hanging and I couldn't let DECA deal with him by herself. She would throw him out of the cargo bay."

"I would do no such a thing," DECA said.

Damon just grinned fondly at the screen.

"Then the whole adrenaline thing kicked with landing on the planet and picked up the Quaser Saber. Then Mike…." Damon said with a sigh.

He watched as Damon rubbed his arm and he bowed his head in silence. For a brief moment, he thought he should stop the video but Damon spoke again.

"Funny thing, they make it look so easy on tv. But it is hard, man. Your life has been turned up side down. I lost my job and my home in one day…and the next day, landed another one. Never mind, that I got lost on the first day. You will be sore and bruised. Some days, you felt like you went ten rounds with a truck and lost. When the monster is taller than a skyscraper, you are going to look up and wonder why in the hell did I get up this morning? You are going to make some hard choices. You are going to do things that you never wanted to do. You are going to have explain to your sister why you can't make it to her wedding or your aunt's baby shower or hold your new cousin in your arms….It is hard."

He swallowed as he listened. The words echoed through his head and made his heart pound in his chest.

"It is hard but sooo worthy it, man. The people you saved, the places that you will go, the people you meet, and the adventures you have. No one will believe you if you told them but it will be awesome. Most of all, you will gain a second family. They laugh with you…cry with you…get mad at you…get to know you. They will make you feel like you are home. They are a group of people that lived those moments with you. That stuff you see on tv? They help you make that thing you do look so much easier."

He watched as Damon moved around in the chair. He seemed to be thinking.

"Oh…if you are Green, I guess I should say something about that. Who am I kidding? You probably shut off the video by now or go to much more interesting videos. Trust me, man…wait until you see Tommy's. But I will say something before DECA gets her circuits into a twist."

Damon stopped twisting around in his chair and looked dead into the screen.

"You have more strength than you know, man. You won't know it or see it but your teammates will. That is the important thing. Oh, It's A Small World is a perfect way to wake up your roommates."

He covered his mouth again as he started to laugh.

"I do not see this aiding in the history of Power Rangers…," DECA said.

"Of course, it does. How to wake up your roommates? Anyway, am I done? Do I need to say anymore?" Damon said with a grin.

"No, I believe this is adequate."

"Good…and whoever is watching this video…good luck. If you are the bad guy, then…you are going down, man. Okay…that is it from me. Bye," Damon said with a wave of his hand.

He watched as Damon hit a button and the screen went black. A few minutes, he just stared at the black screen. A mix of emotions flooded through him. For the first time since become the green ranger, he didn't feel quite alone anymore. Someone has been in his shoes.

No words can describe has thankful he was for that.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them...like duh...  
> A/N: This fic took me only three hours to write. The bunny bites that hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
